The Six Walkers
by steelman300
Summary: after the fight with Mizuki, Naruto unlocks his kekki genki, and the first part of the prophecy is revealed. a prophecy in whick naruto will have to face the Six Sages and the ancient thenth bijju, with the help of the other elemental walkers NaruXFemHak
1. Chapter 1

and here is my second attempt at a fanfick,please enjow.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

As the red-orange light from the morning sun cascaded down through the forests of fire country, a beautiful sparrow left the safety of its home inside of an old tree so that it could get some food for its newly born chicks. The trees stood tall in all of their green glory as the morning sun bathed them in light. A small brook of water could be heard trickling and splashing over the smooth stones that made up the floor of the brook.

To the left, one could faintly see the shifting sands of the sun-scorched deserts in wind country. To the right was the massive, towering wall of the most powerful ninja village, kahonagakuru, still quiet in the early morning sun. As the village began to wake up, the sound of shops opening could be heard as the cooks began to cook their meals for the soon to be customers. The arousing aroma of coffee waved through the air as the villagers sought to shake off their sleepiness of the night.

At a well-known café, the sickeningly sweet stench of dango was so thick you could taste it. As the morning slowly advanced, the town came alive with soft chatter of the previous day. Women gossiped and men spoke about business. Down, in the town market, thrifty bargain hunters haggled for cheaper prices of goods. As the day progressed, the young hopefuls rushed to the academy. It was the day of the gennine exams. If they passed, they would receive a jounin instructor and begin life as a ninja. As the kids walked into class, the sun shone brightly, illuminating off of the roofs of buildings. But, if one were to look closely, they could see storm clouds brewing off in the distance. It was going to be a dangerous storm.

'_The test had been a synch, but to keep up the idiot façade he was putting on, he had to make it seem difficult. I mean, common, bushin, kawarama, and henge!' _Thoughtthe young lightning manipulator. It was the final day, one more day of chakra suppressors and putting on an idiot mask. One more days and he will be able to let his real persona reign, and that darn council couldn't do a thing about it, I will be a ninja, under the command of the hokage.

"Naruto, are you even listening?" asked the brown haired teacher.

Said blond just smirks and replied, "no, but I really don't care, either. I have put up with three years of you're crappy lectures, and I have to say, I am pretty tired of all of it. I am ready to go out there and make a name for my self." As Iruka, the teacher, grew angry, the blond jinnrukin quickly said," but if it makes you feel better, you were talking about what it meant to be a gennine. Also about why we are being but into three man squads."

Iruka looked at the boy with a grin and, trying to catch the boy off guard asked, "and do you knew why we are put into three man squads?'

The blond just yawned and lazily stated, "Because three man teams are designed to maximize efficiency as a unit with teamwork. You have one person with good chakra control to be a genjutsu specialist and possibly a medic Nin. They are usually female. Then you have a strong agile person like emo- king over there for the ninjutsu specialist. Last you have one more person that is made up of strong and super fast tijutsu specialist. Now if you're jounin is a kenjutsu specialist, then this is the best possible formation, as you have all of the aspects of a shiobis training covered in a single, four man squad. Unfortunatlly this isn't the luxury most teams have. So they get team members that balance each other out. One good example would be the ino-shika-cho combo; Ino can get inside the opponents team with her family jutsu, and could possibly be a genjutsu user. Shikimaru is a strategist, preferring to work from the shadows with his family shadow jutsu, because of this; coupled with his genius mind would be the makings of a powerful ninjutsu specialist. Then there is chouji. What he lacks in speed he more than makes up for in power. Thus, leading him to be a viable candidate for a tijutsu master. It is a perfectly balanced team."

Iruka looked on in sheer disbelief of what this kid had just said. After all, he was considered the class dead last, and here was speaking with the wisdom of someone much older and learned. _' I cannot believe this; here is the dead last, speaking of concepts that most jounin struggle to compared! Who is this kid, was it all just a clever façade, or a simple fluke that he saw that concept.' _Thought the academy teacher.

The jounin that were outside the door waiting to pick up there now teams were stunned at the insight of this young boy. As the hokage looked over the incident with his seeing orb he chuckled. "You are so like you're father it is scary, I just hope that all you're potential isn't focused on anger towards the village. I am sorry old friend, I might have failed you." A tear of sorrow rolled down the old mans cheek as he said this and glanced at the picture of the fourth hokage.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the academy teacher proceeded to call out the names of the teams. "Team one will be Hyuga Hinata, Izunika Kiba, and Aburamru Shino…

'_Just as I thought, the hyuuga, with her superior chakra control would be the genjutsu person, the Iuznika with his dog would be a perfect candidate for tijutsu, and last, the Aburamu, with his chakra eating bugs and analytical mind would be a perfect candidate for ninjutsu.' _Thought the blond jinnrukin with a sly grin.

… And team seven will be Uzimaki Naruto, Uchicha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Stated Iruka as Naruto was pulled out of his musings as his name was called.

As the jounine instructors filed in to collect their teams, team seven was left to wait for their chronically late jounine instructor, Hitaki Kakashi. Naruto mulled over what had happened over the last few weeks that had drastically changed him

_Flashback_

Naruto couldn't believe that this academy instructor had tricked him. After he had failed the academy test for the fourth time in a row, failing as always to do the bushin no jutsu, his teacher Mizuki had told him that all he had to do was steal the kahona scroll of forbidden jutsu scroll and learned a jutsu from it, he would pass. So, he had stolen it and after about three hours of practice, he managed to master the kage bushin no jutsu, taju kage bushin no jutsu, and taju kage shuriken no jutsu. After that, Mizuki ambushed him and sold him to give him the scroll, or he would kill him. Naruto realized that he had been tricked and had gone into a rage. "Do you really know why people hate you and have scorned you?" Naruto shook his head no. "Well let me tell you. Do you remember the story of how the kyuubi no kitsume, the most powerful of the nine bijou attacked kahona?" "Of course, the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to kill the demon." Said the blond, having heard this story many times before. "Well all of that is a lie. No mere human can kill a demon, so the fourth had to seal it a way. The only thing he could seal it into was a baby; so that the baby could grow its chakra coils with the bijou, otherwise, the demon would escape. That baby that the demon was sealed in… is you." Said the traitor coldly, trying to unnerve the boy. Naruto just laughs and said," at least there is a reason that everybody hates me. Now, I realize that you wanted me to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsus of kahona, frame me for it and make off with it, however, that wont happen." Said the blond with conviction in his eyes as he prepared to attack. "Foolish weakling you will never be able to beat me, hahaha." Said the traitor as he cackled madly. He grabbed one of the two huge shurikin off of his back and hurled it at the blond. Iruka, who just arrived to witness Mizuki laugh and hurl the giant projectile at Naruto. "Nooo!" Yelled the teacher as he dived in front of Naruto to take the shurikin as it imbedded itself into his shoulder. " Na…Naruto, cough, cough, I…I…I want you to kno…cough, cough… know that I always loved you as a brother and want you t grow up to be a great ninja. Naruto all of a sudden felt like he was watching himself from outside of his body as he stood up and said, Then, in a cold, emotionless voice, he said, " Foolish weakling, you have already lost. Mizuki, for what you have done, the penalty is… death." He then started to wave his hands around in an ornate fashion. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed and there was a loud crack as lightning struck Naruto. Naruo then repapered behind Mizuki with a crack of lightning and grabbed the traitor's head. Pure electricity seemed to flow out of Naruto into his sense. As the electricity started to fry the traitor, blood started seeping from his ears and his eyes boiled out of his sockets from the intense heat. After the dead was done, Naruto walked over to a tree to rest. He then collapsed and woke up in a dark, damp sewer.

"_What is this place?" Thought the blond out loud. He then heard a loud, maniacal laughter. He looked to the left and saw huge bars. Inside the bars were huge eyes and the body of a fox._

"_So, my jailer, we meet at last." Said the fox demon. _

_"Hi, kyuubi-sama, what is this place?" Asked the blond respectfully. "HAHAHA! It is good to hear that some people still have some manors. Well, since you asked so politely, I will indulge you, this is you're mind. Were are inside you're mind, I figured that since you have finally learned of my existence, we should meet and agree on our terms." Said the giant bijju. _

_"What terms?" Asked the blond questioningly._

_"My terms are simple, you must be strong, and I will not allow my carrier to be weak. In return, I will grant you some of my powers, along with destroying the inhibitor seal that the council put on you." _

_"Inhibitor seals?" _

_"Yes, the council was afraid that you would become to powerful, so they had an inhibitor seal placed on you, making you, stupid. It also inhibited you're ability to mould chakra properly. You have also awakened you're kekki genki. It allows you control over the element of lightning, once you master it you will be a very powerful opponent, epically with you're extremely rare chakra affinities. " The kyuubi said the last part matter-of-factly. _

_"Wha…what do you mean extremely rare, is that good, or bad?" Asked the blond inquisitively. _

_There is only one documented case of these chakra affinities." Said the fox matter-of-factly._

_"So, what are they?" asked the nervous blond. _

"_They are the chakra of life, death, and the chakra of the void I will instruct you on how to use them, along with you're kekki genki over the next few months. ' and if the prophecy is true, you will gain the last chakra of the Ancient Four very soon. The dragon is near to being free, and the Traitorous Six are growing in power.' Thought the old fox demon. _

Flashback end

The next month had been filled with gruelling training exercises and classes on stratagems and such. Naruto had also found a tijutsu style that fitted him perfectly; it was called lightning palm, and centred on using overloading certain nerves in the body with electricity to do anything from kill to paralyse a certain body part such as the arm. And, if used correctly, you could also be used as a medical treatment. During the time, he had also learned about his chakra affinities and how to use them. And he could also use his kekki genki very well. He had already mastered life and was slowly mastering Void chakra.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention as their jounine instructor came in.

" You are late!!" screamed the pink banshee known as Sakura.

" My first impression of you is… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Said the scarcrow ninja as he sushined to the roof. Naruto just hopped out of the window and used chakra in the soles of his feet to stick to the wall. The others decided to use the stairs.

" Well, since you are all here, I would like you all to state youre names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreames for the futre." Stated the scacrow shinobi lazly.

" I don't under stand, why dont you go first sensei." Said the pink-hared girl.

"Ok, my name is Hitaki Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of youre business, I have plenty of hobbies, and I relay haven't thought about my dreames for the futre. Ok, you next, blonde."

"My name is Uzimaki Naruto, I like few things, but dislike many, like snobs who think that just because they have a cool kekki genki, that they are better than everyone else. My hobbies include training and honing my own kekki genki, as for dreames for the futre that would have been easy for me to answer until a month ago, when certain information was indulged upon me, involving a certain furry creature."

" Ok, you next banshee." Said their sensei, pointing to Sakura.

" Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" at this point she looked over at Sasuke and blushed. " I dislike annoying and strange people like Naruto. My hobbies include…

'_Stalking Sasuke, making fun of Naruto, and being better than Ino_.' Naruto said in his head. Sadly, they were all true.

"…My dreams for the future are…" at this point, she again looked over and giggled and blushed in Sasuke direction.

" And finally, you're turn, angst machine." Said the jounin as he evaluated his team.

" My name is Uchai Sasuke, I have very few likes, and very many dislikes. I have no hobbies except training. My hope for the future is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." He stated in the most serious way possible, leaking a small amount of killer intent as he did so.

"Ok, you are to meet me in training ground seven tomorrow for your test. You see, the thing is that the jounin instructor has the finals say in whether the ninja graduate, and the failure rate of the grads are 66. By the way, don't eat, or you will throw up." Said the scarecrow ninja as he sushined away.

Naruto left, jumping from roof to roof, thinking, '_This is going to be interesting.'_

Authors notes: I hope you all like this one. I don't think that what I am going to do has been used by any other authors. I will be using a lot of original jutsu later on in this fic. For those who have read my other story, I am sorry to say that it has been put on hiatus for the moment, as I need to re-write the chapters. In this story, Naruto will become very strong, however he will also have his butt handed to him plenty of times, so don't be too concerned. There will not be major bashing, however characters might occasionally get what was coming to them. If you have any suggestions, please review, I don't care if it is a flame, as long as you give me a good reason to be flamed. Also, try not to curse.

Remember to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

To all who may concern:

I HAD OFFICIALLY GIVEN UP ON THIS SITE. BUT MY FAAITH HAS BEEN RESTORED ANEW. I WILL BE SHORTLY REMOVING ALL MY FANFICS FROM THIS ACCOUNT. MY NEW ACCOUNT IS NAMED AGONISTES. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER ANY OF THESE SSTORIES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I PROBABLY WILL. I WILL ALSO BE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. I WILL START WRITING THE FIRST TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS OF A FIC AND WILL LET THE READERS TAKE OVER. I WILL GIVE THEN BASIC PLOT AND SUCH. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTAKE IN THIS PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH MY AGONISTES ACOUNT. FOR I WILL NOT BE USING THIS ACCOUNT ANYMORE. THANK YOU ALL.

Sincerely,

Steelman300

(agonistes)


End file.
